Edwards Favorite Holiday Game
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: One-Shot: Left alone on Christmas at the Cullen's house while everyone except Edward goes out hunting, what are Bella and him going to do to entertain themselves? Sucky Summary I Know. Sorry if the story isn't well thought out! READ&REVIEW! LEMON! -ENJOY!


_**Haha hey its me! I know I know, I'm supposed to be working on chapters of my other stories! But don't worry I am working on them, first is going to me The Ocean, The Girl, Or Both? Then Love In Return, I'm Sorry, and Through Ups and Downs! So I am working on them, hopefully I will get them all done before Thursday and that will be your Christmas present! Haha but anyway, while working on the next chapter of TO,TG,OB? And talking to my boyfriend on the computer a kinky idea popped in my head for a one-shot, and so I decided what the hell!! So here I am, it may be short, it may be long, just depends on how much I write, haha. The characters in this story probably wont be in character, but owell!! If you don't like it you know how to leave the page XD ENJOY!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, the characters, or the movie**_

_**ATTENTION: Bella is not going to be a vampire in this fiction. At first I was going to just to add to the sexual theme, but I wanted her to be human because I wanted Emmett to be able to make fun of her and all that good stuff. Although I will be making a Twilight story after I finish one of my other stories, and it will be where Edward and his family is a vampire and Bella is human, but she will turn into a vampire. So yeah… I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Be careful Bella, try not to get hurt while we're away." Emmett said smirking at Bella.

She stuck her lower lip out pouting. "Why do you always pick on me?" She asked.

Emmett chuckled. "Because everyone in this family just loves to see you blush, and I love teasing you!" He replied

Bella then glared at him, blushing a deep crimson.

"Oh come on Emmett, be nice, she's going to be related to us in a few weeks." Jasper said from behind him.

Emmett shook his head laughing, and turned to walk behind Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

Alice then walked up to Bella and pecked her on the cheek. "Be safe! And have fun for the rest of Christmas day! We'll see you when we get back!" She said smiling and grabbing Jasper's arm before walking away.

"Bye guys, be careful! Happy New Year!! I'll see you tomorrow!" Bella screamed at the Cullen's as they left to go hunting. They had a Christmas party with tons and tons of people(Alice's Idea), and when it was over Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, and Jacob had stayed to catch up with what Bella and Edward were going to be doing for the rest of the year, so they sat and talked about new years for two hours, which Bella knew had to be hard on her second family, with human blood other than hers lurking around the house, so she had told them that she was tired and going to bed. They left soon after that and everyone else in the Cullen house got ready to go out hunting, they were going farther away than normal, which is why they would be coming back tomorrow night instead of tonight. But there was a bright side to that; Edward wasn't going, which meant that they had the house to themselves.

Bella turned around shutting the door behind her and walked to the living room to find Edward lounging on the couch looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. She giggled and walked up to the couch silently covering his eyes when she got to him.

"Guess who!" She exclaimed.

Edward smirked and put his hands on top of her own. "Only one woman in the whole world has the most lovely voice and perfect smell as you… Bella." He said.

"Awe I need to stop playing that game until I'm a vampire." She said.

He chuckled sitting up and bringing her down on the couch with him. "Even then I will know who it is because you will be my life-long wife by then. So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

Bella looked up in thought and then looked back at him with a smile on her face. "Why don't we play a game?" She asked.

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "Like what?" He asked

"Well what do you want to play?" She asked back.

This time Edward was the one to look up in thought, and it was quite awhile before he actually answered his lover's question. "How about we play a little acting game?" He asked giving her his most mischievous smirk.

She smiled. "Okay, how do you play?"

"Well… I need you to go upstairs into Alice's closet and take out a nice skirt and blouse, then put your hair up in a bun and come back down here." He replied.

She nodded and then headed upstairs. Rummaging in Alice's closet she found a lot of skirts and blouses, but a lot of them were really short skirts. Bella shrugged and took out a black skirt and a light blue button-up blouse. She then stripped off her clothes and put on the clothes that she had chosen and went to look in a mirror.

'Looks kind of plain,' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I should do something with it.' She unbuttoned the first three buttons of the blouse and adjusted her breasts so that her cleavage was showing more and then she pulled up the skirt to where it was supposed to be sitting on her hips. 'That's… better I guess.' She thought again.

Grabbing a black hair tie and a hairbrush she brushed though her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and then wrapped the hair tie around it placing her hair into a bun. Satisfied now she carefully went back down the stairs to where Edward was sitting.

He looked up quickly when he heard her approaching at him and his eyes widened causing her to shoot one of her brilliant smiles at him. "Bella love, you are never going out in public like that, I don't think I would be able to stand the thoughts of all the men on the street." He said.

She giggled. "I wouldn't go out in public like this anyway. Okay, now what?" She asked.

"Bella, have you ever role played?" He asked.

Tilting her head to the side she shook her head. "No, how do you do it?"

"Well there are different ways. Different actors." He started. "There's Teacher/Student, Doctor/Nurse, Stripper/Customer, Master/Slave, Boss/Secretary, and many more than that. I was kind of thinking that we could to the Boss/Secretary one since no one is in the house besides you, and me so we can use the master bedroom. But anyway, I am going to be the boss, and you the secretary. We are just going to act out one big fantasy, a _sexual_ fantasy." He said smirking.

Bella looked at him shocked. She did hear about role-playing before from Alice and Rosalie, but she never imagined that Edward, innocent, polite, well-mannered Edward would be into something like that, but it excited her so she wanted to do it. "Okay." She replied.

"Have your cell phone?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay I'm going to call you, you have to act like a secretary, I'm going to act like I'm at home sick but I have work for you to do so you have to come pick it up. You stay down here, I'll be up in the master bedroom." He said.

She nodded again and he headed upstairs. Not even fifteen seconds later she was receiving a phone call on her cell phone. "Mr. Cullen's office, this is Bella speaking, may I help you?" She asked into the phone.

"Bella, it's Mr. Cullen, listen I'm sorry for not being at work today, but I need you to stop by my house and pick up some papers. Do you think you could do that on your way home?" Edward questioned.

"Yes sir, I'll be there soon." Bella said before hanging up the phone and descending up the stairs.

As she got to the door she knocked and was greeted by Edward who was in a black business suit with the jacket removed and the tie undone a little bit. "Ah Bella, that was quick, in a hurry to get here?" He asked smiling slightly.

"N-no sir, just doing my job." She replied.

He nodded and let her inside. "The papers are just in my room on the bed, follow me please." He said.

She complied and followed quickly behind him. He stopped mere feet away from the bed and pointed towards the papers. "If you would look over the stack to the left quickly before you leave that would be great." He said.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She replied.

"Call me Edward." He said sternly.

"Okay, Edward." She replied nervously. She then bent forward and looked over the papers and got confused. "What are…" She began but was cut off by Edward's arms wrapping around her waist.

"You have been very naughty lately Bella." He whispered.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Walking around in such short skirts, blouses unbuttoned to show off your cleavage. You just enjoy teasing me don't you?" He asked huskily.

"N-no Edward, I would never…" She replied.

"Mmm, I think I know you better than that." He replied slipping his hands up to gently massage her breasts, earning a muffled moan from her. "God Bella, how big are they?" He asked.

Holding back another moan she answered him. "38D."

"So big…" He said before taking the collar and ripping the shirt apart and throwing it on the floor and then unclasping her strapless bra and letting it fall on the floor also, then going back to massaging them, tweaking and pinching her nipples until they were hard.

"E-Edward… don't…" Bella whined.

Edward ignored her though, and turned her around to throw her on the bed, scattering papers all over the place. He then dipped down to her breasts kneading one in his huge hand and taking the other one in his mouth and sucking on it like a baby who is starving. Bella writhed and moaned underneath him, letting out little pleas to stop and be professional, but he refused to listen to her. "Absolutely beautiful, such a delicious taste." He whispered as he switched to the other breast doing the same thing that he did to the other.

His hand glided down her stomach, circling her naval for a few seconds and then hiking up her skirt and touching her core through her panties. She jumped and moaned again, asking him to stop before they regretted anything. Again, he didn't listen to her, he was going to do this, and he was going to have her moaning and screaming his name at the top of her lungs by the time they were done.

Gliding his hand back up to the waistline of the panties he tore them off of her, throwing them on the floor with the rest of the torn clothing. He let go of her breast and moved down her body, kissing, licking, and sucking every part that he was reaching, until he got down to her heat. "Mmm for someone who doesn't seem to want this, you are so wet. Bella you _want_ me, and you _know_ it." He said leaning forward and circling her clit with his tongue and sucking on it.

Flinching back and moaning Bella gripped onto the sheets on both sides of her. "No…" She said lightly.

"Yes." Edward said against her. He took the tip of his tongue and pressed hard on her clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure and him smile against her. He then slid his tongue into her slit and moved it in and out of her slowly at first and then getting quicker, rubbing and pinching her clit with his fingers. Suddenly he felt her walls clutch down on his tongue and she erupted.

"EDWARD!" She moaned out exploding into his awaiting mouth.

He smirked licking up every drop of her juices and then went back up to her face, kissing her on the lips for the first time. "Are you going to let me make love to you now Bella?" He asked.

She lay on the bed panting, not answering his question until she fully caught her breath, and then she sat up. "Edward…" She moaned lightly. "I _want_ you…" She said.

He nodded and started to take off his tie and shirt but she stopped him with her hands and started doing it herself. He watched her take his tie and shirt off quickly, and then when she got to his pants she took them off agonizingly slow, frustrating him to no end. So ripping her hands off of them he ripped them off along with his boxers and pushed her back onto the bed.

"You wont regret this Bella. I'm going to give you so much pleasure." He said while kissing her lips lightly then moving to nip at her neck lightly. As he did this he finished removing the skirt that was still in place at her hips and threw it on the floor. "Are you ready love?" He asked.

"Oh god yes Edward, now… I _need_ you now." She moaned.

He smiled his crooked smile and then leaned down, lining his large erection up with her opening putting the tip into her. Bella was getting impatient and he knew it, but he just had to tease her. She wrapped her legs around him and then put her hands on his ass bucking up into him and pushing him into her more. They both let out sudden moans at the contact.

"Edward… no more teasing… it hurts…" She panted.

"As you wish my love." He said and then pulled back and slammed into her.

"Ah!" She moaned.

He took that as the signal to go and he slowly starting to move in and out of her at a slow pace, but before too long Bella was moaning and screaming out his name, and for him to go faster and so he complied going a bit faster. "God Bella…" He moaned

"E-Edward… F-faster, go faster please!" She begged.

"I don't want to hurt you love." He replied.

"You aren't going to hurt me Edward, now go faster!!" She screamed.

"Hm, a forceful side, sexy." He said before using his vampire strength to make love to her as fast as he could. "Oh…god, Bella, you are still so tight…mm." He moaned.

She pulled him down to her and they shared a passionate kiss and pulled away more out of breath than they already were and she took her nails, racking them all the way down his back to his ass. "Ah… yes… Edward…" She panted.

"Bella… I'm going to cum…" He moaned out, and as if on cue he felt her walls clamp down on him and her wetness touch him, and then he released his load right into her, slowing his pace to ride out their climaxes. He grabbed onto her and rolled onto his back with her on top, not pulling out of her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too, Bella." He replied.

After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked at him smirking. "I love that game _Mr. Cullen_." She said

"Hm, well imagine how much you will love if when you become Mrs. Cullen." He said shooting her his famous crooked smile.

"How did you come up with it?"

"Well, I've heard a few things from Emmett and Jasper, so I decided to look it up on the Internet and find out more. Then I decided that I wanted to try it with my amazingly sexy fiancé." He kissed her forehead. "I have to say that it's my favorite game."

"Me too. Lets make this a holiday game." Bella said smirking and resting her head on his chest.

"As you wish love, Merry Christmas." He replied to her.

"Mm Merry Christmas Edward." She replied before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

The next morning she woke up to clattering in the room and sat up to find Edward, fully clothed, and cleaning up the mess that they had made in the master bedroom and she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the evidence." He said smiling crookedly.

Still smiling at him she made her point. "Edward, there is no point, Alice already knows we ruined her clothes and messed up the room."

"Ah, very true." He sighed throwing the things back down on the floor. "So how about round two?" He asked smirking.

"Sounds lovely to me!" She laughed as he pounced on her, devouring her lips, and they made their way into their passionate lovemaking before the family got home.

_**THE END!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So how did you all like it? As I said, I know it's out of character, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just new at the whole Twilight fanfiction things, haha. Umm, also as I said, as soon as I finish up one of my other stories I'm going to be making a Twilight fanfic with Bella and Edward. So be looking out for that. Also I'm going to try to get the next chapter of 'The Ocean, The Girl, Or both?' up before this Thursday, and maybe even the next chapter to Love In Return, but I'm not going to make any promises. Anyway as I said, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the crappy lemon too!! REVIEW PLEASE!! Happy Holidays Everyone! –Paige;**_


End file.
